Living one wild life
by Blake1234
Summary: Blake and Josie meet and now are with the Animorphs! Read story it's better then it's summary. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Mix of Tj Marc's fan-book and my Animorph Dreams books combined. Blake and Josie are now gonna meet! I and Tj Marc are doing every other chapter like me: 1, 3, and 5, 7. Then Marc: 2, 4, 6, 8 and so on. Anyway to the story!**

**Ch.1**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled from dead sleep. I looked around from dead sleep. I swear that was a real dream. I ended, but two people's lives in it died… I looked at my clock: 5:58am I tried to fall back asleep but my alarm started to beep.

It was a Monday morning; I had school so I had to get up early. I got dressed and hoped I wouldn't be late to the bus. I walked in the school door just on time, 5 minutes passed and I was at class, 1st hour rolled in and I was staring at the new girl. She was Hispanic with beautiful, dark brown hair with a red strike in it; her eyes were a brilliant kind of brown, like a grizzly's fur. She was beautiful. She was pretty short for being in 8th grade but then again I'm really only average height.

"Ok class the homework is too finish the sheet." My teacher told us. I got up and walked over to the new girl; she's been here for a couple of days, well like 4 days.

Anyway, I walked up to her and sat down; she looked shy when she looked up. "Hey."

"Um, hey…" she asked nervously, and shyly.

"I'm Blake, you are?" I asked prompting the question for her.

"Josie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Josie." I said with a smile on my face. "So do you know people around here yet?"

"Not really." She said.

"Oh, I'll have to show you around." I said. The bell rang and the whole class ran out to launch.

I walked to the line and waited, the line slowly moved forward by the time I got out, all the tables were full, except one. I walked toward it and saw Josie sitting there almost alone. There were two others at the table a guy and a girl. The girl had long blonde hair and long legs. She had a bit of a tan. And the other buy was pale, with messy blonde-brown hair. I walked closer. And another girl walked up to them.

I know her. Her name was Cassie. She was nice, loved animals. She had short black hair, she was black. She was shorter than most in our grade. I walked up and sat down. "Hey." I said.

Josie smiled, Cassie nodded at me. Only because I really only really talked to her at least nine times. "Hey, how's it going Blake?" Cassie said.

"Not much Cass you?" I asked.

"At the animal center, we're waiting for the new load of meds." Oh I should have mentioned that her mum owns a park and zoo and her dad owns an animal help center. It's pretty cool, I've been to the park/zoo and it's huge. Huge is a bit of an understatement. It's gigantic. Once when I was a kid I got last in it. And the owners…. Whoa I've meet Cassie before…

"Oh Cass when we going to the mall?" Asked the blonde girl.

"After school. Hey you guys wanna come to?" Cassie asked the rest of the table. Was she asking me too?

"Sure why not." The guy said.

"Yeah, I and my new boyfriend, Tobias, would love to come." The blonde said.

"You like saying that don't you?" Cassie asked the blonde.

"Yes I do." The blonde said.

"What about you Josie?" Cassie asked.

"Sure I'd love to come." Josie said lightly.

"Blake, you?" Cassie asked me.

"Why not. Sounds fun." I said with a smile. Launch was over and we all went our different ways.

**Ok that's chapter 1 of our new book! Hope you like, review if you like. Next chapter will be about the next 4 hours/class of school in Josie's P.O.V. And TJ will be writing this next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of 'Living one wild life' which written by Tobias 1234 and TJ MARC 19. From this chapter it'll be seen from Josie's point of view. Hope you enjoy the story.

Ch.2

Josie's POV

Lunch was over I was very happy because I was making some new freinds already when I first moved here. While I was walking in the halls I lost focus on whats in front of me, I headed towards my next period, until I bumped into someone which made them drop their drink on themselves.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry wont get you out of this you little turp! "

I knew that some where down this line something bad will happen whenever I'm happy. I watched her grab my books and throw them to the ground, I watched her friends start kicking my things all over the floor. I wanted to dive for my things but the one I angered had stopped me from doing so and pushed me back against the wall.

I start to push her away and she did nothing else but pushing me back. I was getting really upset of what she's doing, I didn't want any trouble from anybody infact I didn't want any though the school year.

While she was having fun, I was having a hard time trying to get away from her. I have to get away because I knew whats going to happen if I stayed, I felt my heart racing, my breathing go heavy, going in a cold sweat and my body feeling weird.

[OH-NO! No this can not happen, not again] I tried to get away but she was pushing it.

"Let me go, no wait stop, cut it out. STOP!"

"Alright, alright that's enough, what is the meaning of this!" a male voice roared over the crowed that made the girl who was holding me stopped whats she's doing and so did her friends. I was against the wall trying to catch my breath to calm down my heart and try not to think.

"Mr. Chapman!" I heard her say in surprise, than I watched him look at the both of us with disappointment "If none of you don't have anything to do than clear the hallways and get to your classes!" those girls were gone in a second, when I was relaxed enough to move, I went for my things and headed for my class but Chapman stopped me "wait right there. Can I have with you for a moment?"

I had a chat with Mr. Chapman for a while, he knew I was the new kid but I've been here for only 4 days. He told me if I had any problems with those girl again just let him know so he'll talk with them, and he told me that I should try joining a club to make some friends so he told me 'The Sharing',but I told him that I'm not interested in joining any clubs this year. When he was about to say something but the bell cut him short.

I was in my math class doing the work assignments our teacher is giving us it was really easy work to do compared to the work I get from where I come from. I moved here not so long age which it was like 4 days ago because my dad had gotten a job here, and my mom didn't like the idea that my dad was far away from us so we moved here together.

My parents had discussed the plan of us moving here with my sibling and they didn't like the idea of it, we all knew that we'll not be seeing any of our friends, sending more time with our grandparents or do anything we planed for the weekend.

When the day came to move I felt it'll be a good start but I wasn't going be the same.

The bell rang for the school's last hour, I realized that I was so off focus that I didn't do any work done it class so I had extra home work in math. I walk out the classroom with the assignment in my hand without the teacher knowing.

I was in the hallway where everybody was very pushy and loud that I couldn't hear myself think.

( Come on Josie, you got to get yourself together. It's a new day to begin a new year and a new life) I said to myself when I got to my locker but it's not going be a new year when you know that you're not normal.

When I got my belongings from my locker that's when I heard someone calling my name " Josie, " I looked to my right to see Blake running from the other end of the hallway trying to make his way through the crowd of students to get to me.

I closed my locker when he was near; I've met Blake in one of my classes, he's a really nice kid because he was the only one who volunteers to show me around school than any other student will. "Hey... Umm... Blake?" I asked him nervously hoping I got his name right.

"Yes." he answered. I'm relieved that I got his name right "I'm sorry that I made you worried, it's just that -".

"No, it's okay, I know how it is. First day of school, trying to get used to where your classes are, and trying to know some else's name." When he said that I started to blush a little and I hoped he didn't see that I did

"Yeah I guess you can say that".

"Anyway I was wondering if you want to walk with me to the mall since you're new around here, if you're okay with it -" I saw he was getting a little nervous I guess it's because I might turn him down but I did promise to go with him along with some friends so.

"Yes I would like to walk with you to mall, I guess it would do me some good to have someone show me around," I said to him.

I saw he was happy for my response "Great then, let's go if we're going to meet up with the others." Blake and I walked down the hallway, toward the exit and headed to the mall.


End file.
